


Hands

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Longing, M/M, Melancholy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Gai thinks about Iruka and his hands.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A short little Gairuka thing because I was thinking about Gai thinking about Iruka and then this happened. I don't know.

Iruka had lovely hands. It was a strange thing to be so taken with when Iruka had so very many other handsome features but his hands always drew Gai’s attention. They were strong, dependable, capable. All things that exemplified Iruka’s character. And Iruka’s character was exemplary! 

Gai could watch Iruka’s hands for hours, given the opportunity and had done so, on more than one occasion. Iruka had a manner of gesticulating that was utterly captivating. The flutter of his fingers was charming. The wave of his hands whether dismissive or inviting was fetching. The clench of his fist was an enthralling sight to behold. 

Those sights were absolutely nothing when compared to how smitten Gai was with the sight of Iruka holding a kunai. Seeing how deadly, how strong Iruka’s hand could be was alluring. But knowing the gentleness, the compassion was bewitching. The way Iruka’s hands could soothe a hurt, the could offer comfort. It was beguiling!

The dichotomy of such hands was enough to occupy Gai’s thoughts even during the most arduous parts of his training. Gai had come to covet those moments when he could observe Iruka’s hands. There even a few occasions where those hands were waving at him, beckoning him. Calling Gai to him like a siren’s song. And Gai had been eager to do their bidding. 

There had been times where Gai had even had the pleasure of being touched by those hands. There had been the accidental brushing of the back of Iruka’s hand against his as they walked side by side. Then, then, there had been the blessing of Iruka’s hand touching his shoulder. His arm. Oh, the joy of those hands!

Gai found himself enraptured. The poems and speeches he had composed in honour of those hands had been many and heartfelt. Although none of them had been said aloud. 

What Gai would do to have the privilege of holding such hands! How he longed to rest his palm against Iruka’s. To feel its warmth against his own. What bliss! To thread their fingers. An interlocking of their digits. He would hold Iruka’s hand reverently, as it deserved. It would be such a gift!

The thought of such an honour was overwhelming. It brought manly tears to Gai’s eyes and he wept for the right to do such a thing. And one day he would! One day Gai would properly show Iruka his heart and offer it to him in worship. One day when his strength and talent was enough. 

On that day, Gai would take Iruka’s hands in his and confess every pure feeling that existed in his heart. He would lay his heart bare at Iruka’s feet and hope that the man would pick it up and hold it with both hands. 

End


End file.
